


Okay?

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders' Era, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: "Because," Sirius said, and then took a deep breath. He carefully avoided James' eyes, looking instead at the Quidditch logo on the chest of his shirt. "Because I don't want to see you dating anyone."James can tell something isn't right with Sirius, and, being the best friend he is, refuses to leave Sirius' side until he finds out what it is.





	Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> *dj khaled voice* another one!

    "Pads, are you alright?"

    Sirius jumped slightly at the sound of James' voice. He'd been so lost in thought, he'd forgotten not only about the essay he had been writing, but also about his friends sitting around him. "Yeah, just thinking," Sirius said, gesturing to the parchment in front of him. "What's the fourth defining feature of a mandrake?"

    James leaned into Sirius' space and skimmed his essay. "The leaf shape," he said.

    "Right," Sirius said, dipping his quill and copying it down. "Cheers, mate."

    "No problem," James said. "Sure you're alright?"

    "'Course," Sirius said, though he suspected James disbelieved him, and rightfully so.

  
    That night, a short while after Sirius got into bed, James pulled aside his bed hangings and forced himself a place to sit beside Sirius' legs.

    "I'm trying to sleep here, Prongs," Sirius said mildly.

    James pulled the curtains back closed and cast a silencing charm, then muttered, " _lumos_ ," so the end of his wand lit the dark space. "Well, I didn't want to harass you in front of the other guys, but I know something's not right with you and I want to know what it is so I can try to help."

    Sirius smiled despite himself and said, "I'm alright, Prongs, honestly."

    James frowned at him in a way that made Sirius feel somewhat guilty for not being entirely truthful. "I know you too well to believe that, mate," James said. "I understand if you don't want to tell me what's wrong, but you at least can't lie to me, alright?"

    "Alright," Sirius said, feeling guiltier still. "I'm sorry."

    "'S alright," James said, ruffling Sirius' hair affectionately. "I am, of course, gonna stay right by your side until you're ready to tell me."

    Sirius groaned dramatically. "What if the problem is you being around me too much?" James looked so wounded that Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "I'm only kidding, Prongs," he said.

    "Don't scare me like that, you arse," James said. "And budge over so I can lay down."

    Sirius sighed and didn't even bother with a sarcastic quip as he moved aside enough for James to lie beside him. James settled in with his back to Sirius', since that was the only way they could both comfortably fit without cuddling. Though, really, Sirius wouldn't mind cuddling with James.

  
    Sirius woke up sometime in the middle of the night, and was momentarily confused by the solid weight behind his back until he remembered that it was James, and why. Sirius knew James as well as James knew him. He was certain James would stick to his word and not leave Sirius' side until he told him what was wrong. Sirius sighed softly and turned around. If he was gonna have to tell him eventually, he might as well get it over with early.

    "Oi," Sirius said, gently shaking James' shoulder.

    "Hmm?" James asked, sleep-loud and mumbly.

    "James," Sirius said, his voice light.

    James turned around at once to face Sirius, blinking himself awake. "Uh-oh, nothing good ever comes after you calling me 'James.'"

    Sirius furrowed his brow. "That's your name, isn't it?"

    James lit his wand and set it hovering in mid-air, illuminating them. "Yeah, but you almost never use it," James said, and then, as if realizing he might've been discouraging Sirius to speak, added, "what's up?"

    "Alright, look, I just..." Sirius sighed. "Dammit, this is harder than I thought it would be."

    "Hey," James said, setting a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder, "whatever it is, you can tell me."

    "Alright," Sirius said. "Listen, would you..." He tried to word it as carefully as he could, speaking slowly and cautiously. "Would you ever consider giving up trying to date Evans and being with someone else?"

    This was clearly not what James was expecting to hear. His eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. "What? Why? Do you know something I don't?"

    "Yeah," Sirius said, "but it's not anything like what you're thinking."

    "Oh," James says. "Then what...?"

    "Just answer the question, would you?"

    James spoke slowly. "I suppose I would, if it were the right person."

    "Right," Sirius said.

    "What does this have to do with you?" James asked, beginning to look somewhat skeptical.

    "I don't want to see you dating Evans."

    "Oh," James said, looking almost hurt. As if he'd forgotten to ask originally, he added, "why?"

    "Because," Sirius said, and then took a deep breath. He carefully avoided James' eyes, looking instead at the Quidditch logo on the chest of his shirt. "Because I don't want to see you dating anyone." After another long second, he finished, somewhat rushed, with, "I want you to be with me."

    "Oh," James said, and then again, softer, and then he was silent for a while. Sirius said nothing, convinced his heart would leap right out through his mouth if he opened it. "Hey, look at me," James softly said, so Sirius did. James smiled at him. "Dunno why you were so afraid to tell me that; if I was ever gonna give up on Lily to be with someone else, it'd be you."

    Sirius actually shook his head as if trying to wake himself up. Surely he hadn't heard that right. "You... It would?"

    "Of course it would."

    "Are you serious?"

    "No, you're Sirius, but I am being truthful."

    Sirius snorted in spite of himself. "But you're not? Going to give up on Evans, I mean."

    "Of course I am," James said.

    Sirius started. "You are?"

    "Yeah," James said. "I'd choose you over her any day. She's just a girl, Pads; you're my everything."

    Sirius felt his cheeks go hot and cursed himself for choosing this of all times to blush like an idiot. "So you..."

    "Would be honoured to be with you, yes," James said.

    "You're serious?"

    "No, love, we just went over this: you're Sirius. But I did mean what I said, yes."

    "Tosser," Sirius said, unable to avoid smiling at having just been called 'love' by James.

    James smiled warmly. "Are you gonna kiss me, or do I have to wait until the second date for that?"

    "If this is your idea of a date, Evans might be the lucky one here."

    "Oi!" James said, and Sirius broke into a grin. Just as James geared up to retaliate, Sirius leaned in and kissed him.

    When they separated a few moments later, Sirius grinned and said, "alright, I'm definitely the lucky one."


End file.
